Simplify the expression. $ (7k^{7}-7k^{3}-6k) + (-7k^{7}-3k^{3}-5k ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7k^{7}-7k^{3}-6k - 7k^{7}-3k^{3}-5k$ Identify like terms. $ {7 k^7} - \color{#DF0030}{7 k^3} - {6 k} - {7 k^7} - \color{#DF0030}{3 k^3} - {5 k} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 7 -7 ) k^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ k^3} + { k} $ Add the coefficients. $-10k^{3}-11k$